fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vepar (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Vepar is one of feared fallen seraph and general in Satan`s army. She has been spread hers repution around universe. She was one of trusted angels who sided with Samael, when they where heaven along side Azazel. After fall she still seves Samael blindly and was furious when heared that Azazel leaved hell, promised, that she will someday hunt him down, bringing im back to hell answers his crimes. Vepar has also been most active member to hunt down new nephilims and recuinting them to hell forces. She has his own legion fallen angels and nephilims. She and his rigth handman cherub Morax had collect many nephilims even front of save nephilim brigade many times. Vepar has also promised that she will turn John, Emilia, Carl and others to hell side matter the cost. She has captured both John and Carl and tortured them to joi hell side, but failed when Emilia is saved latters from Vepar hands. This has caused that Vepar has deep crudge towards Emilia, that nephilim girl, who had ruined hers plans many times and made Carl and John fear Vepar. Appearance and Personality Vepar appears as woman with hers half twenties, with green eyes and long grey hair. She has also curvelous body and large breasts. She wears very red tight outfit with black stirepes, which reveals hers body and don`t leave room to imagination. She had very dominant personality and expect hers minions to follow hers orders precisely like she follows Satan`s orders precisely. She also uses his seductive body to tease hers opponents and don`t hesitate humilate them or hers minions. Vepar has also short temper and intrest towards things and want things go fast and prescisely. This is also hers one weakness, if things don`t go as she planned she comes frustrated and loses hers temper quickly, which Emilia is used many times againts her. Even hers flaws, she is still formiable enemy those oppose her, she is tactical and calculates many ways to win figths and move hers legions in battle field, call them back or use other route is first is not working. Also she has little more conser towards his underling than Samael and won`t send them always to cannon fodder. Personal Statictics Alignment: '''Lawfull evil '''Date of Birth: Can`t remember, maybe million years ago Birthplace: Heaven Weight: 60 kg Height: 190 cm Likes: Torturing hers enemies sensually Dislikes: Things that not goes precisely Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Grey Hobbies: Values: Strict order MBTI: Martial Status: Single, had many lovers Status: Alive Affiliation: Hell Previous Affiliation: Heaven. Themes: Powers and abilities Tier: 4-A Name: 'Vepar, Mistress by Morax '''Origin: '[[Tales of nephilim (verse)|Tales of nephilim ]] 'Age: '''No one dare to ask '''Classification: '''Fallen angel (Seraph) '''Powers and abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Angelic Force Manipulation (multi solar system level), Matter Manipulation (Molecular level, multi solar system level), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 1, multi solar system level), Reality Warping (Solar system level), Photokinesis (Type 2), Angelic magic (Type 2), wing manipulation and manifestion (can use wings as weapons or block attacks), Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (High-Mid), Shapeshifting (Complete transformation), Resistance to space-time manipulation and reality warping (to multi solar system level and latter solar system level), Illusion Manipulation (Type 1) Attack Potency: Multi-solar system level, seraph had been impued so much power, that is said if they want they could destroy all stars, what you can see in sky night time. Has been fighted with Azazel evenly. Speed: Massively FTL, both flying and reaction speed. She has been flying and reacting about 100 times faster than light. Lifting Strength: Class P physically, Stellar with telekinesis. Striking Strength: Class NJ physically, Class XPJ wihen amped his energy. Durability: Multi-solar system level Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Multi solar system level '''Standart equipment: Seraph blade Intelligence: High, knows many military tactics and martial arts, where she combines hers voluptuous body movement, to distract opponent. Weaknesses: * Seraph blade can kill him if hits vital spot, Archangel sword more easily than latter, also negates his regeration, Angel sword can hurt and slow down, but not kill. * Also angelic and demonic magic can bind him some time and banish him from area. Notable attacks/Techiques: * Coming soon... Note: '''Work in progress, there will be changes in future... Trivia Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: 'Inconclussive Matces: '